In Between Limbo
by MissAntelope
Summary: Our favorite hero's mind is stolen from him. As his consiousness is stuck in "Limbo" and he explores with others that are trapped like him, Annabeth has to figure out a way to save him. YAY! T to be safe. Please give it a chance! Have a great life!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I had a lot of reviewers from my last story request different ideas but I have been thinking **_**A LOT**_** about this idea so I want to write it. This is my story.**

**Gaea (Or Kronos… Haven't decided who yet) finds a way to trap our favorite hero's mind in a limbo. This is the story about Annabeth's quest to find and free Percy.**

**If you have any idea of the train station in the matrix this is how I am going to write it. If you don't know the matrix, if you want to get an understanding of the limbo I am writing about, check out this clip on you tube. It's going to be along the lines and the same idea of this. Even if you aren't interested, you should watch it because it is funny! There is one cuss word in the link below. I warned you.**

** watch?v=lEWIn0p6OUM&feature=fvwp&NR=1**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not my idea. All belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**yay! Ok lets start.**

Percy's POV:

It was a Tuesday morning and I was getting ready for a sword fighting lesson. After breakfast, Annabeth went to go supervise some new campers and give them a tour of camp.

I was in the back of the sword arena getting my armor and strapping it on. I picked up my sword and stepped up to the arena.

A small group of sixth or seventh grade boys and girls, maybe about seven or eight, were crowded around. They were all put together in armor and held swords that weren't appropriate for their height or length. Their faces were brightened up with a mixture of fear and excitement. I remember this group from yesterday. They were really timid and anxious.

It reminded me of my first day at camp. Looking up at Luke swinging his sword, getting ready to teach us all. I shook my head, trying to get out of my head that I wasn't Luke.

"Ok guys." I announced. They hushed up and looked at me. "You all are going to get the hardest training. Even though Gaea is asleep again, that doesn't mean evil is going to stop coming." Silence.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. "Today is going to be about shielding." A girl in about the sixth grade stepped forward and hefted her sword. Her hair was blonde and she was one of the tallest in the group.

"I'll go." She said nervously.

"Wonderful. Get up here." I said. "Let me guess. Daughter of Athena?"

"Jennifer. How did you know?" Her voice was so small.

"Just a lucky guess." I smiled. "Let's begin."

I instructed her on some tips for holding the sword and showed her the best grasp. Then I ripped into her. I swung at her. She ducked out of fear.

"What, the-" She started but I caught her off guard again with a swing to the legs. She stepped back and shielded.

"That's the ADHD kicking in. Thank the gods we all came wired with this reflex." Another swing. "It means you can't sit still in a classroom right?" I stepped behind her swiftly. "That's because you belong on the battlefield." Another swing and she spun around and snapped the sword to meet mine.

"Good." I finished up giving her tips and when she was done, I sent her off the arena and looked at the rest of them. A slow and unenthusiastic clap came from the girl behind them all. She was tall, thin, and had a face of an angel. Her blond princess curls folded from a pony tail. The most mysterious part of all was her stormy grey eyes.

"Nice job. A little sloppy though." Annabeth said, those grey eyes daring to challenge me.

"You think you can do better?" I asked her. She put a hand on her hip and slipped her dagger out from her holster.

"Yeah I do." She smiled. I threw my head back and laughed. Sweat dripped down my forehead and I wiped it away.

"Come on up here and show me some skills then." She hopped up onto the arena and found the good grip on her knife and narrowed her eyes. "Ok, we are going to have a demonstration everybody." I saw out of the corner of my eye as the group started closing in and watching with curious eyes.

We circled each other for a few seconds. Round and round in a circle.

"Take a hit Wise Girl."

"Can you take it Seaweed Brain?" She asked and threw a jab, staring the fight.

I blocked it and threw her hand aside. Going for her arm, she successfully shielded. I went for her legs, trying to sweep them out from under her. She blocked downwards.

Annabeth held my sword fighting wrist and attacked with her right arm. I threw my hand up and parried it away. She tried to push the knife down. Now it was inches from my face but I was stronger. I twisted my sword hand, forcing her to let go. With the hilt of my handle, I smacked on her sword hand but she was fast.

She ripped her hand away from mine and I was forced to fall down as I tried to smack her hand. I stopped in mid fall as she brought the sword up to my throat. She held onto one of my arms and I had to surrender. My sword clanked to the ground.

"You are no match to me, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh yeah?" I said and with one swift move, I pulled down on her arm and lifted her with my back. She screamed with delight as I flipped her onto her back and on the ground. As she fell, I grabbed her knife and she was on the ground laughing as I held her weapon to her chest.

"And I come out triumphant." I smiled to the new campers watching. They clapped a bit and I reached down to help Annabeth up.

"Nice trick." She said and brushed herself off. I pulled her close to me with the arm that wasn't holding her knife.

"I only learn from the best." I planted a kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, her cheeks were red from blushing. Yeah… I forgot I was in front of the whole class. One boy timidly raised his hand. "Yes you, in the orange shirt." Annabeth laughed a bit, seeing as we were all dressed in orange shirts.

"Aren't we all kind of related?" He squeaked.

"It's different when it comes to the gods." I answered his question. "Any other questions?" I asked. Someone raised her hand but a feeling had just washed over me.

My head became light and my legs were wobbly. It felt like I was panting, trying to get breath in. I saw Annabeth look at me but I was already losing focus. I felt my head connect with the ground as I collapsed. My toes were numb, like I had just stood outside in an ice storm. Someone grasped my hand but then that went numb too. That numbing feeling soon spread throughout my body and I panicked. Where was Annabeth? What was happening?

I looked up and Annabeth was standing over me.

"Percy? Percy, what's wrong?" She asked over and over again. I tried to answer but my throat closed shut. I couldn't make any noise.

When my eyes shut, all of my senses shut down as well. For all I know, I was probably dead. But I didn't have time to think about it because my thoughts left as well. I tried to grasp one thing but I couldn't think at all.

My last thought was of a girl with mysterious grey eyes and blonde hair. Then it all faded into darkness.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

The first thing I felt was a miserable cold along with a chilling grey that swept my mind. The smell of dank dust filled my nose and I opened my eyes. I was laying on my side in a chamber.

I have no memory of this place, just the knowledge that I was dead. And Hades didn't spare my soul.

**A/N: Ok thanks for reading and please leave a review! Adios mis amigos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You are all awesome! I hope this turns out well. Let's get started. YAY! **

Annabeth's POV:

Percy started swaying and I looked up at him. He didn't seem okay. His hand around my waist was clammy. "Percy? You okay?" I asked.

He shook his head and Percy dropped to the floor. I went down with him trying to brace his fall, my hand grasping his.

"Percy! Percy, what's wrong?" I asked desperately. He laid on the floor, one knee up and his head lolled to his right. He relaxed completely and his knee fell and his fingers slipped out of mine.

"Shit. Oh gods." I whispered. I looked at the new campers. Some were backed up to the wall in fear, others were frozen solid in their place and there were about two who were right next to me.

"Is he okay?" One of the girls he was working with when I came in asked me.

"I don't know. Go get Chiron!" I screamed at her. She immediately ran off and grabbed a boy about her age. I turned back to Percy.

"Percy, wake up please." I shook his arm. No response back from him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he was silent. Warm skin and his color was still there. Thank the gods he was still breathing but I was still worried.

It only took a minute or two for Chiron to come and while he was on his way, all the new campers started crowding around. I looked up at their shocked faces.

"Get out of here. Give him some room!" They backed up and I watched Percy's body lay still, save the rising and falling of his chest. "Percy, please." I coaxed softly. A million situations were running through my mind.

"Annabeth…" Chiron's deep voice was behind me. I whipped my head back and my pony tail hit me in the face. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. He just…" I couldn't finish, I honestly didn't know what was wrong. I stood up and watched as Chiron knelt down next to him. He checked him over a bit and then gathered the lengthy teenager into his arms. He stood up and Percy's head rested against the centaur's chest. Chiron turned and galloped Percy back to the big house.

I followed. His feet bounced every time Chiron pounded the earth and the hand that wasn't gingerly crossed over his chest hung out front and moved as well.

Campers were watching us as we made out way to the big house. A lot of them gawked at the hero being carried like a doll.

Chiron clopped up the front steps and threw open the door. Dionysus was playing cards with Grover. Out friend's back was turned to us but he looked at us as soon as the wine god said, "Hallelujah. Peter Johnson is dead." Grover threw his cards on the table and twisted in his chair.

"Oh, Percy! What happened." I shrugged my shoulders and he followed me as Chiron went through the house.

He clip-clopped down the hallway to the sick bay and spread Percy's down on one of the beds. Grover and I stood at the foot of the cot watching as Chiron went over some usual procedures. It only took a few minutes but still nothing had changed.

"Chiron, what is it?" Grover asked. Chiron seemed stumped. I was eager to know what had happened.

"Well, Percy doesn't seem to be dehydrated. Strong as a Pegasus. I honestly, have no idea." He said and Grover ran a hand through his hair. I wandered to the seat next to Percy's bed and my hand crept along the bed to Percy's fingers. I wrapped my hand around his and felt the beat of his warming pulse underneath his skin.

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked.

"I am going to try and contact my brethren and see if they have any ideas. Maybe Apollo. I don't anticipate him to be out for long but I don't know what is going to happen, Annabeth." Chiron sighed sadly.

"Oh gods." I said and slumped into the chair.

"Okay, well I will check back in later tonight. I suggest you don't dwell on it. Let me know if anything changes." Chiron said and exited the room.

Grover exhaled heavily and then cringed at the sound of Dionysus.

"Grover! Get back here. We haven't finished this round!" He called and then ripped a burp from the other room.

"Oh shit. I have to go before I get chocked with grape vines. Are you okay here? Do you need anything?" He asked, inching towards the door.

"Could you run back to my cabin and bring me Daedlus's laptop?" I asked. I would get it myself but I didn't' want to leave Percy.

"Yeah. Of course." He turned to the hallway. "I will be there in just a minute Lord Dionysus."

A few minutes later, Grover was running through the big house with my laptop.

"Thanks." He said and I set it up in my lap.

"You still trying to sort through that mess?" He asked. I nodded, rubbed my eyes, and propped my feet up on Percy's bedside. "Good luck" And then he went to attend to the whining god in the front room.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

After hours of scrolling through plans and blueprints, I finally fell asleep. Malcolm brought me dinner and the dishes sat on the floor.

I wasn't having any dream at all. Just darkness until a hand shook me awake.

"Annabeth!" I jumped and reached for my knife. I looked at Percy in the small light from the bedside table, hoping it was him. He was still laying there, haven't moved from the spot he was last time I looked at him.

It was Grover.

"Annabeth, oh Gods. Annabeth are you awake?!" He asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" I asked and ran a hand through my hair.

"I…- I got through to Percy with the empathy link." He said. Then silence filled the air.

**A/N: Ok, well please review. It would make my day. Finals are today and for the next few days and I would really appreciate some review action there peeps. Anyway, if you have finals, GOOD LUCK and have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry about not posting for a while, I have been pretty busy lately. But I'm back and ready to post another chapter up. Just going to say this-I love sunflower seeds!**

Percy's POV:

The first thing I felt was a miserable cold along with a chilling grey that swept my mind. The smell of dank dust filled my nose and I opened my eyes. I was laying on my side in a chamber.

I have no memory of this place, just the knowledge that I was dead. And Hades didn't spare my soul.

I looked up from my place, and with weary hands, pushed myself up and took a look around. Nothing looked familiar.

Okay, I have been to the underworld a few times and this is not what it looks like, or at least not what I remember it to be. I was still wearing my jeans, sneakers and orange tee shirt but I needed more warmth.

There was no color and nothing was registering correctly. It all looked like a prized water color painting. I blinked and rubbed my eyes but I was still seeing in paintings. It was shady without any color. It was like a dream. Everything moved when I moved my head and it almost made he dizzy or nauseous, but I got a handle on it quickly. It was going to take some getting used to. It was if I was in a giant oil painting. I watched for a few seconds as every stroke of the imaginary paint brush made itself visible under the small brink of light.

I was jailed in a cell. The stone wall, ceiling and floor was cold and damp under my hands. There was a small cot in the corner and above the uncomfortably looking bed, was a small window that pushed in a cold breeze, making me shiver. Though the barred door, I could see a hallway that stroked down with more jail cells.

I stood up and took a look around. I walked to the bars and put my hands on it like a typical criminal. The rest of the hallway was deserted. It had stone walkway and my cell was at the end of the hallway. There were three other cells, one on my side and the other two staggered in between on the opposite wall.

"Hello?" I called through the hallway, my hands clenched on the bars. I heard a few rustles from the jail cell opposite mine. I stepped back a bit but a teenager looked out from the cell.

"You are finally up." He noted and nodded a bit. He had straight brown hair that flopped into his brown eyes. He had long jeans on and sneakers on. A red and black letter jacket with the letter C on it was pulled over his shoulders. "Hey, guys he is up." The boy grabbed onto the bars on his side and put his head in between two of them. I heard two other people scramble about.

A girl in the cell next to him poked her head out. She had black hair with curls that cascaded over her shoulders. The girl's eyes were a sparkling blue on a young face. A weird combination, but I get that a lot. She was wearing purple pajama bottoms with a little, yellow, cartoon bird on it. I recognized it from Charlie Brown. On top, she was shivering in a yellow tank top with thin straps. She flashed me a thin smile and waved a hand.

The third person hid from sight.

"And he awakes." The girl said and leaned her crossed arms on the jail bars.

"Hello. Where in the name of Hades am I?" I asked and the two looked at each other with a weird glance before going back to me. "Who are you people? Are you demigods too?" I asked a few weird questions and they just looked at me with heads cocked and wonder in their eyes.

"Okay, just take a chill pill." The boy said. "We will tell you a few things we know. Will that please you?" He asked. I nodded my head and listened. "I'm Brad. I'm 17 years old and was from Fresno, California. I'm from 2002. And I can tell you this is not real life." Brad talked as if he had done this thousands of times, his voice dragged on as his eyes rolled.

"I'm Jessica. 15 from Houston, Texas. I'm from 1985." The girl said and pushed some hair back from her face. Jessica pointed to the cell right next to mine. "That's squirt. He doesn't like to many people. He is really smart but it takes him a bit to warm up. He's 9, from London and from 1923." She looked at me. "How about you?"

"Umm… Percy." I started with.

"Okay, Percy. How old are you?" Brad asked me.

"18." I told him.

"Nice. Almost made it to college too." He said with a sad face. He hung his head a bit and lost eye contact. Jessica picked it up for him.

"Don't mind him. Where are you from?" Jessica pondered.

"Manhattan, New York." I answered.

"Nice! City boys. I like them." She smiled. "Were you moved, or are you new to here?"

"What?" I asked and ran a hand through my hair. I scrunched my eyebrows and shook my head a bit, wishing this was just a dream.

"Percy." She looked right into my eyes. "What was the last thing you remember before waking up? Do you remember was day it was?" I took a few seconds to think. I looked to the stone ceiling and thought about where I was before this freaky place.

"Camp. I was at camp." I said, with my eyes still closed.

"Good. That's good. Anything else?" She asked. I racked my brain to think.

"I was teaching swordplay to the new campers." I said. "Annabeth-" I stopped and my mouth stung after that name. Thankfully, I remember everything about my life and wasn't lost in the dark again like when I was with the Romans. But the only thing killing me was the suspense of where I was and what had happened.

"What day is it?" Brad asked.

"July 26th, 2013." I opened my eyes, swallowing my sadness and homesickness. I hoped they didn't hear me say Annabeth's name.

"Ah a newbie." Jessica said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"All it means is that you were just taken in. She just captured you. It's what happens sometimes. Some people come in after a car crash and they are here for a few minutes but they wake up to go back to their lives. Although some just die. That's when the guards come and clean up. Some people like us are just stuck here forever. We are kept from the world. Doesn't matter if our body is alive or dead. We are just ghostly souls stuck in a castle." Brad said. "Hell, I don't even know if I am dead or if my body is out there somewhere, hooked up to a bunch of machines on life support." He said.

"What about you guys?" I asked. "What brought you here?" Brad started but choked and stopped. That's where Jessica filled in.

"I was hanging out with my best friends at Shelby's house and we were going to watch the Breakfast Club. It had just came out and I made popcorn in the microwave for everybody. I think they found my body when the popcorn stopped popping and I never brought the bowl in. I've been here ever since. But time in here stands still. There is no yesterday or tomorrow. It all just blends into one day" She said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. Then Brad spoke up.

"I was at a party. I was taking my girlfriend home and she was drunk. I was simply turning a corner on a windy road and then I lost consciousness. I don't know if she survived or not." He said with a grim face. I felt bad for Brad.

"So are you guys demigods?" I asked, desperate to know if this was just something spiritual or something with a deeper meaning of evil.

"What's a demigod?" A small voice asked. The voice of a little boy. I turned my head to Squirt's jail and a little boy poked his head out of the jail bars and looked me right in the face. He had dirty overalls on, as if he had just come from heavy yard work, or a good hour of play in the mud. Squirt had a small face and young features. Something struck me odd about this boy.

He had bright golden hair, the color of sunshine.

And he had stormy grey eyes that made you question your even existence, your train of thought and reminded me of Annabeth's beautiful eyes when she was completely calm and looking at me from a distance.

Athena.

A child of Athena.

**A/N: Okay, thanks super much! Please review and I hope you like it : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so no one has really been reviewing on my other stories I am working on and it's a little discouraging, so I thought I would work on this one : )**

**Ignore the date that I put on Squirt's name last chapter please. This is the new and revised one.**

Percy's POV:

I still saw through a oil painting style, but those grey eyes were distinctive. Squirt was defiantly a son of Athena.

"Squirt, right?" I asked. He nodded quietly and looked me directly in the face.

"Squirt, will you tell me about how you got in here?" I asked. A few more seconds of looking at me before he scrambled out of view. Jessica and Brad sighed and I watched as their eyes followed Squirt's movements that I could not see.

"Can you guys tell me about his past?" I asked the other two and the looked at me with a sad face.

"He's from 19. From London." Jessica recalled. "Squirt doesn't talk much."

"His real name is Jonathan. He doesn't remember his last name. World War 2." That struck a nerve of empathy in my heart as Brad started. "He told us that the last thing he remembers is the bombs. Says it was rattling the whole shelter while he was with his siblings. Then the bomb shelter door opened from outside and-" Brad broke off and looked at Squirt. Jessica hung her head and silence filled the fail cell.

I could complete his sentence.

"His sister…" I said. Brad nodded.

"And his older brother." Jessica said as the grim tone settled over the jail cells.

"It was horrible." Squirt piped up. And that was all I heard from him about the bombings. I was aware of the fact that the cold rails were being gripped harshly by my hands. The floor underneath my feet was chilling through the tips of my toes and the rank and damp smell of the wet stones and foundation underneath all of us.

"Can you tell me a little bit about your parents?" I asked the little boy. I saw his head pop out of the rails again and look at me.

"I don't remember much. I already told you everything I can." Squirt said, his voice was so small. I didn't know how to precede. I just looked into his grey eyes and thought about Annabeth. We were all silent as I sat down on the floor in defeat. My legs folded underneath me and I set my head in my hands and closed my eyes. It was dark inside my head with nothing to comfort me.

"Let me show you." He said. I looked up and Squirt was holding his hand out toward me. I reached through the jail bars and grabbed his hand. I gasped and threw my head back and welcomed the visions I saw through his memories.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I was sitting in a shelter with five other people. They all wore clothes that were from the olden days. The shelter had nothing in it except for a dirt ground and a door at one end. The flimsy shelter rattled and dust and dirt shook over our heads as the bombs outside went off. Every few seconds this happened as the sound of planes and gun fire went on overhead.

There was an older boy about my age who was hugging a little girl to his chest. She was trembling in his arms as he swayed on his feet to and fro. The boy had short blonde hair that was tucked into a cap. His eyes were grey, similar to Annabeth and the girl had long golden hair that was tumbling over her ratty dress that looked like it had been worn long. Sure signs of Athena.

At his side was Squirt, looking exactly like he did a few seconds ago when I saw him. He was grasping to the older boy's shirt. I was assuming they were all brothers and sisters. The brother was rubbing Squirt's shoulder and telling him everything going to be okay.

The other two people were a girl the same age as the older brother of Squirt. Long brown hair mixed in with a younger looking boy cradled in her arms. They had to be siblings as well because both had remarkable blue sparkling eyes.

"Is mother going to come home?" The little girl in the brother's arms asked.

"We will see her soon, remember what I told you?" The brother said, trying to hide a few tears that crawled desperately from his eyes. He looked at the girl cowering in the corner and mouthed _I love you_. The girl mouthed _I love you too._

Then the gunfire above got closer. I watched as the older boy ordered everybody to get in the corner. The children hugged each other as the older ones tucked them away behind some old crates. The three little ones were hidden from view and the boy and girl hugged each other, sharing one last kiss.

"Annalisa, whatever happens-"

"It's alright, Daniel." The girl said with a sweet voice and she passionately kissed him again.

The door of the bomb shelter burst open, shedding light on the shelter. I couldn't see the invaders but I watched as Daniel shoved Annalisa aside and she fell to the ground. A gunshot fired and Daniel's body shook from impact and then fell to the ground. Annalisa shrilly screamed and scrambled over to his cooling body, as she ran her fingers through his hair, coaxing his eyes to open again.

The roof shook again and dirt fell over on top of us all and another gunshot rang in my ears. Annalisa fell motionless, strewn across Daniel's chest as their blood mixed together.

Squirt screamed his brother's name and ran forward from the crates. He saw the sight of his brother's body and Daniels lover. The intruders were already gone and it was just the little ones and the two bodies. Squirt lifted his brother's head, tears in his eyes. He was crouched over his feet and then rocked backwards. He fell unconscious as the three of them lay there.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I opened my eyes again and looked at Squirt. His expression was hard and he retreated back into his cell. I caught my breath, my stomach twirling through my gut. I sat back on my hands and pondered what I had just seen.

No wonder his consciousness had been taken after such traumatic events such as that. I couldn't see a similar basis for all of our coincidences. Maybe it was just our time to be 'taken' and Squirt had been saved of the aftermath of grief that was to come his way.

Never would I forget that memory that was just shared. But in order to make a difference, I would have to learn more about the other's story's in able to get us out of here.

"Can we all share our memories that vividly?" I asked. Brad nodded as he took off his letter jacket to make a pillow on the floor and sat down on it.

"You just have to concentrate on the moment and try and send it to the other person by touch. It's hard, but it works." He said.

"Can I try to get your last memories?" I asked them. "It might help me figure out a way out of here."

Brad and Jessica looked hesitant but Jessica willingly stretched out her hand. I extended my fingers through the bars to touch her. When we connected, I saw her concentrate, and then I fell into her world.

**A/N: Alright, I am really proud of this chapter. Please let me know how you think I did! I like developing the characters, so I'm going to go into depth in the characters. Hope you enjoyed it and have a GREAT day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't wait to get this one out there! ENJOY! I am on a roll with this chapter and story.**

Percy's POV:

I grabbed onto Jessica's fingers and watched myself fade away and into the 80's.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Her room was colored with bright colors. It was a blast from the past. There were three giggling girls that were sitting on the floor, backs up against a bed with a bright bed spread. Two were under blankets on top of the bed and they were all watching the credits roll of the movie The Breakfast Club. I didn't care so much about faces because they were mostly hidden by big 80's hair, but I could see Jessica's clearly.

Her hair was springy again and her blue eyes were electrified by the flashing colors on the screen. She had her knees pulled up to her chest in the same pajamas that she wore when I first saw her. Little yellow birds on purple pants with the yellow tank top.

"Hey, Shelby can I make some popcorn?" She asked.

"Yeah! You know where it is right?" One girl piped up, eyes glued to the screen.

"Yup! I will bring some back. Pause it for me okay?" The picture stopped moving and paused on a character. I followed Jessica out of the room and down the hall as the other girls were screaming about how stunningly handsome Judd Nelson looked.

I watched as Jessica grabbed a bag of popcorn and threw it in the microwave. We were watching the popcorn bag spin around. She leaned up against the kitchen counter and readied a bowl for the popcorn. The smell of butter sent the delicious aroma around the house as the sound of loud popping cracked echoes in the hallways.

The microwave stopped and the ringer went off. Jessica stood up from the counter and grabbed the bowl. She was halfway across the kitchen when she stopped and held her head.

Next thing I knew, she crumpled to the floor and the bowls shattered, sending pieces of glass across the floor. She lay in a pile of glass and I fell away.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It only lasted for a second or two but I saw the broken pieces that made up Jessica. She had a really great group of friends from what I could tell and it seemed like she had a nice life. I hope I was wrong about the demigod ideas.

Jessica smiled sadly at me and stepped back a bit. I ran a hand through my black hair and thanked her.

"Brad?" I asked and he looked at him. He gulped as I stretched out to him. Brad reluctantly reached out after Jessica gave him approval. He was inches away and he shut his eyes. I could see the gears turn in his head as he thought about his memory.

I waited a few seconds until he figured it out, and then like lightning, he snapped at me and grabbed my hand.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

The music was blaring in my ears and I was following Brad. He was standing on the side of a living room with a red solo cup. Brad was bobbing to the music and when the song ended, three girls approached him.

There was a blonde girl and another girl with dark colored skin was helping a redhead stumble through the living room.

"Brad, you better get her home." The darker skinned one said.

"Shit." He said and sat his cup down. "What happened? Where were you guys?" He asked as he gathered the red head in his embrace as she leaned into him.

"We were upstairs okay? Jill just down a few to many drinks." The blonde said. Jill's head lurched up at the sound of her name. Her blue eyes flashed and then buried themselves into Brad's letter jacket.

"Damnit!" Brad said and shifted Jill's weight in his arms. Her weight almost gave out from underneath her feet but his strong arms lifted her back up. "Were you guys doing drugs up there?" One of the girls shook her head and just said that it was a lot of shots in Ingrid's bedroom.

"Alright, I will take her home." He said and Brad helped Jill walk out of the house.

"You okay to drive home?" One of the girls called back and Brad nodded.

"I was only drinking pop!" He called over the music and it pumped up louder to another song. The blonde one called to be careful.

I followed Brad and Jill outside of the house. People in the lawn out front here smoking, drinking and making out. A true party full of college and high school students.

"Nice touch down today, Brad!" Someone shouted. Another came and clapped him on the back, celebrating the football game they were talking about. "Leaving so early?" Another person called but Brad nodded and walked towards a rusty pickup truck that had a flatbed and three seats in the front cab that only had one door on each side.

"Where are we going?" Jill asked, her head rolling back to look at the stars. This girl was drunk out of her mind.

"To a nice place." Brad said and helped Jill sit in the passenger seat. He crawled into the drivers seat and started the truck. It hummed to life and started down the road. It was a country road and winded on the turns. It started to rain and Brad slowed it down. Jill's body slumped over the seat and her head lay in Brad's lap, passed out cold.

The truck slowed down and Brad grabbed his head. Just like Jessica, he slumped into his seat and the truck lurched as his foot got stuck on the gas pedal. His hands fell away and the truck swerved into the other lane. Bright headlights shined and blinded out my eyes and then I fell away.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Brad squinted at me and I retreated away to my cell.

I looked at the sad faces on these three kids an I knew that the suspense must be killing them. They had their lives ahead of them and it was all taken away. Star football player destined with a scholarship, the group of girls who surely had a bond with each other, the little boy who was surviving in his brother's shadow and comfort.

"Tell me about your parents." I said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"I need to know. I believe there is something deeper going on here." Brad and Jessica looked at each other, wearily. "My mom told me lies for the first few years of my life growing up, saying 'Percy, you don't need to know until you get older'. I think now is the time you learn about your godly parent." They glanced at Squirt but eventually thought that it was alright to tell me.

Brad started to open his mouth to tell me but Jessica stopped him.

"We agree but I want you to share with us your last moment or some memory that will explain why you think you can help us." Jessica said. She held onto her rails and leaned back, smirking with her eyebrows raised. Now all of us were sitting down except for Jessica.

I chuckled and looked at my lap, thinking of the best memory that would explain to them about the world I live in.

"Okay, I got one. Who is first?" I asked. Brad smiled and reached his hand out. I went in between the rails and reached out. I was inches away from sharing my life before I was taken aback.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Jessica asked. Brad stood up in alarm and I fell backward. I tried to understand what was going on with me. I was lightheaded and my vision blurred as I sprawled out on the floor. The ceiling was swirling above me and I closed my eyes listening to the pleas of my new friends. All I could think was that I was dead, or I was leaving back to my body. But I couldn't leave them here for eternity.

Everything blended into one color until I saw Grover's face.

"Percy man! What is going on with you?!" He said, panicking. It was like we were floating in space and I could tell it wasn't going to last for long, so I tried to cram as much information in as I could as I talked with him for the few minutes I had left.

**A/N: Okay, next is Annabeth's POV. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for that review! It's really encouraging. Onward and upward! This one will be a bit shorter, but oh well!**

Annabeth's POV:

I was awoken by Grover who was freaking himself out. His hooves were nervously clopping around on the floor, making the hollow sound fill Percy's room.

He was still knocked out cold. He hadn't moved since I last seen him.

"What is it Grover?" I asked, trying to not get my hopes up. "Are you sure you made contact with him?"

"Annabeth, I have done this plenty of times to know when Percy has talked with me." He said. "Get Chiron, and I will tell you all." He said and ran out of the room.

I jumped up and ran out of the door. With one last look at a sleeping Percy and the calm played on his face was enough for me to leave his side for a few moments. I ran to Chiron's room and startled him awake.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? Is it Percy?" He asked.

"Grover got through to him with the empathy link! Hurry!" I said and he followed me out to the front room where Grover wanted us.

Chiron and I sat on the couch, I was wringing my hands. The door burst open and Grover was back. I stood up at once when he clopped into the room and rocked back and forth on my heels, side to side.

"Okay, this is what I know." He said and sat down, opposite us.

From what Grover said, Percy's unconscious is trapped in a castle of some sort. He can tell it isn't real, but he is locked in jail cells. There are others too. Time doesn't pass in that place and he doesn't know about a location. He is pretty sure the others are demigods too and it may be a part of something bigger. He isn't hurt, which is a relief. Grover said that he was really adamant about freeing the other people trapped in this imaginary place. There was a lot of other stuff but I got the idea.

After our questions, it was silent. Grover and I were desperately looking at Chiron for answers, but the old centaur was merely pacing back and forth across the floor. I could almost see the gears turn inside his head as he thought.

That's what Percy would tell me sometimes, when I over think problems. Finally Chiron spoke.

"Well, I don't know what that means. I will have to consult the gods and will check on Percy." He said. "For all we know, there are more than those three children that is in Percy's hallway." Chiron walked down the hallway. Grover and I looked at each other before her returned.

"Oh before I forget to tell you, Annabeth could you meet Mr. and Mrs. Blowfish at the camp border? I called them about an hour ago to tell them what happened. They need to get across the borders." He said.

"I think it's Blofis sir." Grover said, pulling at his orange sleeve.

"Same thing. It's a stupid name." He said and then disappeared down the hall. I scrunched my nose up and then went to Percy's room. Chiron looked at me through the crack in the door.

"No change." He said and then went to IM the gods. I left Percy and went down to Thalia's tree. It was almost dark outside, just for a nice sunset that settled in the drifts of the clouds. A few stars were sprinkled in the sky and I started to make out some of the constellations.

I waited a few minutes before seeing headlights shine over the hill. I walked down and Paul parked the car. Sally got out of the car and shouldered her bag. They made there way and met me halfway.

Her brown hair was pulled back in a bouncy ponytail and she ran up to me. When Percy was lost at the Roman camp, we had become very close in worry during that time. I came over to their apartment pretty much all the time when I was here for the summer or visiting. I would take the small guest bedroom and she would make the most delicious hot chocolate in the mornings.

"Sally." I said and she embraced me in a hug. "Hey Paul." I said to.

"Annabeth, how are you doing?" He asked. I smiled at him and embraced him as well.

"I'm okay." I said, even though that was a lie. I was tired as heck.

"How's Percy?" Sally asked. I allowed them through the camp borders and then led them up to the big house. While they walked with me, I explained all that we knew.

They took the information well. Although Paul still has a hard time understanding the world we really live in, he was astonished but Sally knew exactly.

I opened the door for these preoccupied parents and they rushed into Percy's room. Sally sat down in the chair next to him, running her hands through his hair. Her expression was hard, trying not to break. Paul sat on the foot of Percy's bed, grabbing Sally's hand. Their tangled fingers draped across Percy's bed. My bottom slid to the floor as I leaned up against the wall next to the door. My head rested in my hands and I let my fingers run through my hair, like Percy does when she gets angry.

"How long has he been like this?" Paul asked.

"Since yesterday evening."

"Where is Chiron?" asked Sally.

"Trying to contact the gods."

"When we he wake up?"; "Is there anything we can do?"; "Is he going to be alright?"

There were a lot of their questions that I tried to answer but we honestly had no exact idea what was going on.

Suddenly, I heard a lot of shouting and the door to the big house closed with a slam.

Jumping up, I popped my head outside the door.

Clarisse had a beefy arm around both Chris and a daughter of Ares. They were carrying her unconscious body.

"Please, we were doing some late night training in the meadow when she just collapsed." Chris said. I knew this was _not_ good. I could only hope that she wasn't trapped in another cell like Percy was. Maybe she was only dehydrated.

I helped them back into another room. Chris lay her in the bed.

"Where is Chiron?" He asked, looking the most worried I have ever seen him. I tried to not get him worked up.

"Just calm down." I tried and went to find Chiron. Chris sat back in his side. I ran through the big house trying to find him. My feet hit the squeaky panel and I heard a bit of rustling behind a door. I opened it up and accidentally interrupted his IM with the gods.

The old centaur turned around and all the gods on their chairs turned to me in the watery message. Don't ask how Chiron got an IM working in his room in the big house. This centaur has tricks everywhere up his sleeve.

"Lord Zeus. Goddess Athena." I said and bowed my head.

"Daughter." Athena said and smiled. I saw Poseidon raise his head when he saw me.

"Please, is there anyway you all can think of to help?" I asked them.

"Lord Apollo has a few ideas that I will discuss with you later." Chiron said, then he addressed the gods. "Thank you for your time." He said and then disconnected the message.

"Chiron, Clarisse came in a few minutes ago. I think it might be the same think like Percy is in." I said. His expression became hard and then rushed down to her room. He checked on her and then talked with Chris. When he was done he came out.

"Annabeth, the gods have a theory." He said and then continued after a deep breath. "They think that it is Gaea. We went over many options but they have been thinking that this place he is trapped is somewhere where the deeper and evil beings in tarturus created. We don't know who, but it is all in the mind. Percy is still here, just his unconscious is lost." I let that sink in and looked in the door to Percy's room. Sally and Paul were talking to each other and starting to get a little sleepy. Then I looked Chiron in the eyes.

"I will some more research on this then."

"Annabeth, this is more on a subconscious level." He said, questioning my actions a little bit.

"I know. And that's why you are going to get me there."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It really brightens up my day. I hope you have a nice day though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh gosh, I really like the reviews coming in. Even if they aren't that much, it means a lot to me! Thank you thank you THANK YOU! I'm going to try a different approach and try this chapter in the point of view of Brad.**

Brad's POV:

"In a castle… No… There's others… And Annabeth?" Percy's voice trailed off into the distance. He was sprawled out on the floor. It's been like this for the last few moments. He was talking in his sleep. Which was odd because in here, nobody slept. I have tried, Jessica has tried and Squirt didn't really care to. His jet black hair was messed up and spread across his face and the stone floor. "Annabeth…" He whispered and then cringed with sadness.

"Uhhh… Is he okay?" Squirt asked us again.

"I have no idea." Jessica said. "Percy! Wake up!" I reached out to poke him. Through the bars, I touched his ankle and saw what he was thinking.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was all white, like I was balancing on clouds. I knew this was a memory or vision, because Jessica and I have shared countless with each other and Squirt, though he doesn't want to relive any of his memories.

I heard somebody talking. I looked closer and it was Percy, talking with another teenager. He had curly hair and the scruffs of a beard forming. He only wore a shirt, which would have confused me, but his bottom half was a furry set of goat legs. But of course, that made me only more confused.

"Chiron is going to find a way to get us there." The boy said. "I'm sure Annabeth wants to figure this out really bad."

"No, I don't want her to get trapped in here too." Percy said, his eyes flashing at the word 'her'. They were oblivious to the fact that I was listening to them speak.

"Percy, she is going to work on this anyways, despite your request." the boys said. Percy hung his head with a cowardly smile. It was the kind I would make when thinking about Jill.

"Yeah. I know…" He mused over and then looking up at the guy, he said, "Tell her I am fine. I'm not hurt. That will put her mind at ease." The other boy nodded.

"Percy the connection isn't lasting." The boy said, his form started flickering. "We are going to get you out of here."

"And the others." Percy said strongly. The murmuring from them died down and I strained to hear the last of their conversation.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I opened my eyes and Percy was still laying on the floor. I pulled my hand back into the cell and sat on the floor. Jessica popped her head out into the hallway and looked at me.

"What did you see?" She asked, hair frizzling down her shoulders.

"I'm not exactly sure." I told her.

"My parents… Gods… Not funny…" Percy smiled in his slumber state. Suddenly, he arched his back and rolled on his side.

"Percy, you okay?" Jessica asked. Squirt strained to look in Percy's cell as the dark haired boy pushed himself from the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and took a few laps around the cell, running his hands through his hair and looking at the ceiling.

"What was that all about?" Jessica asked. Percy looked at her like he didn't know how to answer that question.

"I'm going to tell you something that is going to sound a little weird." Percy said. Then the next thing he will tell me is going to change my life forever. "The Greek gods are alive."

"Yeah, and I have a Pegasus as a pet." Jessica said without hesitation.

"Yes, I do have a Pegasus. His name is Black Jack." Percy said and she laughed. "I need you to listen. Were you all pointed as a child with ADHD or Dyslexia?" Since both those things applied to Jessica and I, and Squirt didn't know, I paid attention.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm going to guess that you have one parent, and the other is missing or gone or supposedly 'dead'." I thought about my mother. I was told she died in a car crash.

"False statement there. My parents were both there." Jessica said.

"Is there the _slightest _possibility that one of them was a step parent or a fake?" Percy asked.

"No, I think I would know if-" Jessica looked at the floor and thought about something. "Well… When I was a baby, I remember my father as a big and muscular man with a black beard. Not the thin redhead I grew up with." She said, rubbing her similar black hair as she talked about this man with the big beard.

"Probably Zeus, by the description. The children of the gods have very tight genes. Black hair and blue eyes. You look just like my cousin, Thalia. She is a daughter of Zeus as well." Percy told her. She didn't look happy.

"Well, that sounds crazy."

"I know it does, but you have to trust me. You think this sounds crazy? Crazy is blanking out young, and being stuck in here. This is crazy. This is the truth." He said, his voice raising.

"Well what does that mean?" She asked.

"If I am right, that means you and I are cousins." Jessica smirked at what Percy said.

"What about me?" I asked. "My mother died in a car crash when I was young. I don't see how this mumble jumble applies to me."

"Your father probably told you a lot of lies." Percy said quietly. "Brown hair, and those very unique brown eyes, _almost_ as handsome as me…" Percy joked and chuckled. "It's difficult to say but I would guess you're mother is Aphrodite."

"Isn't that the goddess of love?" I asked.

"Yes." He stated.

"Okay, say this is all real…" Jessica started but trailed off.

"It is." He insisted.

"What about me?" Squirt asked.

"Definitely Athena."

"How do you know?" I asked. Percy leaned into his jail bars and looked into Squirt's eyes with a look of longing and sadness.

"My girlfriend is a daughter of Athena." Percy said. "She looks just like you." He said pointing to Squirt.

There was silence that filled the cells as Percy looked at the ground.

"So explain what you are talking about. Give me some more information so I will actually _believe_ you." Jessica said. She defensively crossed her arms.

"I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, savior of Mount Olympus, defeater of Kronos and Gaea, Leader of Camp Half-Blood and temporary Praetor of Camp Jupiter." He told us. "Welcome to my world."

**A/N: To answer your question, I don't update **_**all**_** the time, every time. I just have been having more time to sit down and write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so I am really on a roll with this story! And I possibly will be posting a lot this next week because I have standardized testing all this week and will have little to no homework! YAY! Anyways, enjoy!**

Brad's POV:

"I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, savior of Mount Olympus, defeater of Gaea, Leader of Camp Half-Blood and temporary Praetor of Camp Jupiter." Percy announced proudly. "Welcome to my world."

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Squirt was silent. Jessica was blowing questions off one by one. I was still trying to process it all. I'm sure all three of us were thinking the exact same thing: This explained a lot of things I have experienced that couldn't be possible.

We sat in silence for a minute before Percy offered his hand out.

"Will you be willing to see?" He asked. Squirt nodded and reached for Percy's hand. It only took a few seconds and anyone could see that Percy was showing a lot by the expressions on Squirt's face. It lasted only a few seconds but when they were done, Squirt sat back on his haunches and stared at the ground.

Percy offered his hand to Jessica. It was a long reach but they gripped hands and he closed his eyes. A few seconds passed by and Jessica was left, jaw dropped to the floor.

Percy reached out to me, those sea green eyes imploring.

"Is someone going to come for us?" The hope was edging in my voice.

"I hope." He said quietly.

Then I grabbed his hand and saw wonders.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

At first it was dark. I heard the sea rolling in the background and the smell of salt hung in the air. Then images started flashing across my vision. Lots rapidly, some lasting for longer, some only flashed for a second.

The first was of a older lady with long brown hair. She was standing in a forest in the middle of the night. At first she was smiling and then she started shouting.

"Run Percy! Run!" To my left was a younger looking Percy calling for his mother. A large and nasty hand wrapped around her and squeezed. She shimmered into a wave of blinding golden light leaving a sad young boy holding another boy. This other one was unconscious and looked like a younger version of the boy I saw talking to Percy in that dream he had.

Then I shifted. Percy still looked the same age and was on a porch. A young girl and him were making direct eye contact. She had long princess curls that tumbled in a ponytail. Her eyes looked exactly like Squirts.

"You drool when you sleep." Then she ran off. This had to be Annabeth, the child of Athena, and Percy's girlfriend. Yeah, he talked _a lot_ about her when he was explaining about the gods, demigods and his adventures. She was beautiful. Especially her eyes and that charming and witty expression.

Another flashback showed and I was looking from on top of a horse. Not just any horse. A Pegasus. It had dark black wings, mane and body. It was pumping it's wings until it landed on the top of a building. The wind flushed through my hair and I could feel my insides float up as the horse clamped onto the roof. It stood, overlooking the city below. It was peaceful as the wind roared up high. The horse suddenly reared up on it's hind legs and I looked down. Grape vines wrapped around the hooves and a bigger man in a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt and leopard print pants. Hideous combination but the look in his eyes could make you think more hideous and horrible thoughts. He looked angry, with a purple fire flaming in his eyes.

Then there was a cruise ship. Monsters from every kind of picture book were crowded on every deck. Percy was running around and trying to not get noticed. Then I watched as Percy was pushed out to sea and another boy a bit older than Percy's age here was shot with an arrow. Back in the water, Percy bobbed in the sea and the cruise ship exploded. It sent a jolt though my body as the wreck burnt and Percy's face turned grim as he watched his friend get killed.

The scene changed and I was underwater. Two bodies crashed into the water and sunk to the bottom. I could clearly see the two people through the air bubble they were submerged in. It was Percy and Annabeth. They were enveloped in each other's arms as they shared a kiss. It pained me because it reminded me of the first time I kissed Jill. The scene looked perfect until it vanished.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

The connection had stopped. This has happened before. Usually it is Squirt who tries to share a memory but it is to painful to relay and so we just stop trying. But this time it was Percy.

I saw nostalgia in Percy's eyes. It was probably the best time in his life. He rolled his eyes to the ground with sadness and then gripped my hand again.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Then there was a glacier. It was tall and cold. The frigid air blew cold drafts of frost out of Percy's mouth. He was fighting against a giant with two other demigods. One was a tall Asian boy with quite a baby face and the other was dark haired and dark skinned girl. All three moved with incredible strength and speed.

Percy and his water powers were conjuring up a mini hurricane that was keeping the giant back, but Percy was slowly backing up and I could see it in his face that he was growing tired by the minute. The others were starting to slow down too. Then Percy slammed his sword into the ice and the ground underneath everyone's feet rumbled deeply. The ice cliff started to break away and it swallowed Percy, he sunk with the giants into the icy abyss.

The scene shifted and above there was a giant floating ship. It must be the Argo II. Percy told us about Gaea and a few things that happened during that fiasco. Percy was in a weird looking bed sheet. The toga flapped in the wind and Percy smiled at Annabeth. She looked heartbroken, but was smiling to her heart's content. There was no doubt Annabeth was beautiful. She laughed and her smile radiated. They ran towards each other. They pressed their bodies close and shared a kiss. Then she judo flipped Percy to the ground with an angry look. He grimaced on the ground but smiled like crazy. She scolded him a bit but then helped him up and they walked off, hand in hand with some of their friends, who didn't look to happy to be with each other. Their different colored shirts intermixed in the crowd, but the purple and orange worn by Percy and Annabeth united the groups.

The next flashback was scary Annabeth was gripping onto Percy's hand and he was barely holding them up by a small ledge on the cliff face.

"As long as we are together." Annabeth said and Percy looked down. They shared a moment before Percy let go and they fell into endless darkness below.

The next vision was the most horrible of all. Percy and Annabeth were standing about 50 above a field that stretched forever into the distance. It never ended and it was all full of monsters of all kinds and shapes and talents and nasty ways to kill you. They roared and you could smell the stink on their skin.

"Tartarus." Annabeth mumbled under her breath. Then the vision went black.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Percy sat back in his cell and looked at all three of us.

"Is that enough?" He questioned.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you have a wonderful week etc! : )**


	9. ANNABETH TO THE RESCUE!

**A/N: Alright, man I feel really good with this story! Ta-Da! Have a wonderful day and hope you enjoy it! I figured I should start Annabeth on finding Percy, so here it goes. It might be a little short, so I apologize in advance.**

Annabeth's POV:

I knew it was a dream, because he couldn't notice me.

"Percy!" I screamed endlessly. My lungs felt like they were bursting. I was trying to wave my hands, anything. I tried moving, but I couldn't get closer to Percy. It was like an invisible force field was holding me back.

I was standing feet away from Percy. He was behind bars and I was sitting in a hallway. The ground was stone and bricks were laid to make the walls. Dim sunlight came from somewhere unknown but it shown in the hall. There was a door at the end of the hallway.

Thankfully, he wasn't hurt at all. Untouched, really. At one point, his eyes connected with mine, but then passed really quick.

The three other people in there were talking to him. One was an older teenager, about the same age as us, a girl who looked like Thalia but had really springy hair, and a little boy who obviously was a child of Athena. He was telling about our adventures, our journey, our parents. His voice was soothing and I wished I could be in the same situation as him.

"Percy," I cried, wishing he could talk to me.

"You really say someone is going to come get us?" The girl asked.

Percy nodded.

"Yeah. Annabeth's going to come. She always does." He sighed and looked to the ground, his green eyes imploring.

The door at the end of the hallway clicked. Something got lodged in the key hole and it swung open. More hallways were outside and a soldier came in. He was tall, burly, and his face was hidden by a helmet. The colors in his shirt blended in with where he was last. It was like being stuck in an oil painting. I would never get used to it.

The stone room blurred and I was sucked up into the ground. The last thing I saw was Percy's surprised eyes and the large key ring that dangled in the soldier's hands. The keys clanged together and I knew that was how I was going to get Percy out.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I awoke with a start. Someone was shaking me.

"Annabeth, it's morning. Chiron wants to talk with you." It was Malcolm. I pulled my head out of the large book that was propped up next to Percy's legs. I was laying on the book so long that it felt as if the words of my research were printed across my forehead.

"Okay, I need to tell him something too." I said, thinking over my dream. Malcolm left the room and I stood up, closing the book. I left Percy's bedside. He hadn't moved, except for moving his head slightly to the other side.

I went to grab a bit at the pavilion. The Ares table was quieter than usual, only secret mumbles about Clarisse. I saw Chris who had a half eaten plate of eggs in front of him. Other than that, he had his hands in his hair and was staring blindly at the fork.

I grabbed a muffin and a apple. Finishing it to the core on my way up the steps of the bnig house, I ran to the back porch.

"Ah, Annabeth. Right on time." Chiron said. He was sitting in his wheelchair, sipping on a cup of tea. "I have consulted my brethren and they have given me some information."

"Anything, tell me what I can do." I said and sat across from him.

"Long story short, I have a serum that will, only if you really concentrate, it will put you close to Percy. I would like to watch your progress though, if you do go through with it."

"Is it certain to work?" I asked.

"I am very sure that it will." He said without hesitation.

"Okay, let's do it." I said and stood up, wringing my hands, and leaning against the railing looking at the camp. Percy would like to get home, I'm sure of it.

"Are you going to need assistance?" Chiron asked. He lost me.

"What are you talking about? Like putting someone under with me?"

He nodded.

"NO. I'm not risking anybody else." I sighed. "Just get me in there." I say.

I told Chiron about my dream. He paid attention, very close. He mused it over in his mind before telling me his plan.

"Okay, I want you to think about that place. As vividly as you can."

Chiron stands up and shifts to his horse form. That always amazes me, and should deny the laws of nature. But somehow, he always does it.

"Let's get started then." He led me to Percy's room with a hand on my back. I sat down in a chair next to Percy. Chiron left the room to go get something. I gripped Percy's hand. It was warm and his pulse was beating strongly.

The door opened and I looked up. Sally walked in the door and looked at me, and then her son with sad eyes.

"Good luck." Her weight shifted from side to side. "Paul and I will be here the whole way."

That filled me with a bit more hope than I had before. She gave me a hug and then sat on the other side of Percy, grabbing his hand too. Paul came in later and sat on the edge of Percy's bed.

Then Chiron came in. He was carrying a small needle full of an orange pigment.

"Okay. Think about that place. Every bit of detail. It will get you as close to Percy as you can. Go subconsciously. Forget about here, and go there." He said and my arm pricked where the needle went in and the orange went in.

Within seconds, the room was melting. I looked at Percy, his black hair over his eyes, which I would be able to see soon.

Melting, fading, and everything was dissolving.

"Concentrate, Annabeth." Chiron's voice was distant but it brought be back to thinking about that place.

I thought about the stones, the bricks, the kids, but most importantly, Percy.

Then it all went black and I completely faded away.

**A/N: Alright. Well, I'm on vacation later so it won't be updated in a while but I thought I would help put something out there : )**

**Have a wonderful SPRING BREAK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews! My vacation was really fun and now all that I want to do is sit down and find some time to write! Enjoy : )**

Annabeth's POV:

I didn't get the sensation of falling, but then all of a sudden, I landed on the top of a castle. I desperately tried to cling onto anything as I rode the roofing down to the end. My feet hung over the railing before on my way down, I caught the edge of the roof and hung by my fingertips.

I tried not to look down. But out of curiosity, I did. I was dangling off the highest castle tower and below me, a few guards on the ground looked like ants. The wind rushed through my hair, plastering it to my face. I had to try an think about a way to get down.

I looked at the castle. There were steep towers with small windows running up from the ground at every level. Small flags that were painted blood red, and some were a forest green, were perched on the top of the towers. There was a wall that kept in an army of soldiers, all standing in line.

Finally, I saw that there was a window ledge not far underneath my feet.

It seemed like my only choice, so I took a deep breath, said some final goodbyes incase this didn't work, and let go. I fell for a while, but luckily, my fingers grabbed onto that ledge on my way down. My body jerked as it stopped and I almost let go just from that.

"Oh shit, I can't believe that worked!" I said to myself. I had to act fast though, if I were going to get out of here alive. With one hand, I pulled my knife out from the holster strapped to my side. Using the handle of the knife, I smashed the window and glass shattered into the room. Quickly, I pulled myself through the window and landed on top of the glass.

Looking up, the dimly lit room was obviously a small study. A desk was centered in the small and circular room. Shelves made up the walls with books littering every inch of the room. Dusty, old book smell filled the room and it was all my willpower to not give in to temptation and read all those books in one sitting. Lots of them had funny and interesting names printed on the spines, most about Greek mythology. Some battle strategies were laid out on the desk.

Picking myself up, I put the knife back in the holster. My palms were a mixture of sweat and blood. Small shards of glass were stuck in my knees and on my hands. Ignoring the stinging pain, I was able to quickly get all the glass out by wiping it on my legs.

Then I took to the descending staircase, that twisted like a spring. The first level the dizzy stairs left to, I took it. A dead end at the end of the hallway, I ran the other direction.

A left. A right. Another right and then a left before the hallway I was in led into a bigger living room maybe.

It had four marvelous staircases at every corner of the room that led up and out of the room. There was a higher level where my hallway led out to and then a smaller staircase down to where a few soldiers stood. The floor was marble and shining underneath their feet. Big majestic columns rose from the ground and supported the ceiling which was brightly colored with detailed pictures of myths. These paintings also stretched across the walls.

"Which patrol do you have tonight?" one soldier asked another, yawning.

"Hallway four. There is something very peculiar about that kid. Just arrived a few days ago." The other leaned up against a column. I reached the conclusion that hallway four must be where Percy was.

"Yeah I saw him." The guard said. Then he pointed at a clock on the far wall. The second hand was going backwards quickly but the men didn't see to notice. "Looks like it is your time is up. Have fun."

The guard tossed the other guard a ring of keys. He caught it swiftly and started walking towards me. At first, I thought he had seen me. I dashed underneath the railing and hid behind the wall holding in the bottom level. The guard passed me without suspicion. My knees started to burn from crouching.

Peeking over the railing, the others weren't looking at me so I took the chance and ran up the stairs after him. I tried to make my feet silent as possible. They were barely a patter on each step.

The guard left around the hallway and I waited a few seconds before darting after him. The man kept whistling to himself the tune to a familiar song.

I took a series of turns after him but eventually after was seemed like walking forever and climbing endless flights of stairs, the guard stopped. I almost ran into his sight but backed up into the hallway. Thankfully, he didn't see me. I heard a door open and a few gasps from new voices.

I didn't try to guess who it was. I just waited for him to come back.

It was about five minutes waiting in the musty, damp, and darkness of the shadow. I heard the steps clip down the hallway. As soon as he came out of the hallway and into sight, I jumped him. A shrill scream that I didn't expect from the man that size. What a "man".

I tackled him to the ground and his helmet scattered down the cobblestone path. I wrestled him to the ground and grabbed his wrists with my hands, trying to pin them to the ground.

It worked for a second or two but with his weight, he was able to throw me to the side. A elbow to the head and the stinging was followed with a palm pressing my face to the floor. Almost trying to scream, his fingers slipped into my mouth and I bit down, tasting that iron taste of blood.

He yanked his hand back and reached for the sword at his waist, but I was quicker. I pulled my knife from my belt and knocked him out with the hilt of it. His sword clanked to the ground and his body fell limp onto of me.

It took all my strength to push him off me. My muscles ached from having to push him off me, but I stumbled to my feet with my knife. I jabbed a foot into his ribs and he budged to the side then back again. He was out.

Thankfully, his key ring was hanging on his pants loop. I ripped them off and ran to the door.

I went through a few keys before finding the right one.

The door swung open and I saw five sets of eyes looking at me. One was a mystifying grey, one was electrifying blue, and two were a fierce and a kind brown.

The last was a sea green. Percy.

**A/N: Alright, so we know that there is only four of them in the hallway where Percy is, so I will let you know who the fifth is next chapter. But I bet you can probably already guess.**

**Sorry for not posting soon enough. I have been so busy and not been up to writing. It took me SO long to finish this chapter! Argh.**

**Have a wonderful day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright here we goooooo!**

Percy's POV:

Jessica was raving about something and Brad and I were arguing over football versus capture the flag at Camp Half-Blood (he just didn't know) when the weirdest thing happened.

All of us jumped back as the hallway shifted forwards. Jessica yelped and Squirt squirmed. We were thrown to the right as a whole new cell formed out of thin air. The bricks and stones vanished, replaced by another cell. I could see someone laying on their side not facing me.

"That has _never_ happened before." Squirt said.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked. "Percy, you have the better view." I nodded and squinted in the girl's direction. She was large and had brown hair that touched the ground. She was wearing the same tee-shirt as me-an orange camp shirt.

She stirred and I strained for a better look, my face squished between two bars. I heard a light groan and she rolled over.

"Clarisse?!" I yelped. Immediately at the sound of her name, she popped open her eyes and narrowed on me. She pushed herself up to her knees.

"_PRISSY…_" She spat my nickname like an ant was in her mouth. "What in the _world_ is going on here?" It almost seemed as if she growled.

"Do you know her?" Brad asked.

"Hello!" Jessica piped.

"Who in gods name are you punks?" She asked.

"Clarisse, what was going on when-" I tried but the others opened up.

"I'm Brad." He offered a hand and she didn't take it.

"Jessica!" She called.

"I don't like you." Squirt merely crossed his arms with a sigh. Clarisse looked in disgust at all of them. Then she looked at me.

"Don't worry, everyone is freaked about you, punk. Special attention is coming your way." She snapped.

"That's great." I shook my head. "Clarisse, what was the last thing you remember?"

"Chris and I were walking in the forest." She sounded melancholy and waved it away with a flick of her head. "What does that matter?" I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." I said. I saw Jessica poke her head out of the bars and look at Clarisse.

"Well, _finally_ another girl." Jessica says and Clarisse gives her a crazed look.

"What the fu-" She started but Jessica cut her off.

"I have been waiting for so long to talk to someone _else_ than these losers." She gestured to Brad and Squirt. There was silence for a long time in the jail cells as Brad and Squirt stared at Jessica, hurt.

"You do know I can smash you into a bloody pulp, you punk." Clarisse said. Yep, that's the Clarisse I know.

We sat there, talking. Mostly it was Jessica asking questions to Clarisse. After a first few questions, Clarisse figured out that she wasn't going to get Jessica to stop talking, so she put up with the rest. Brad and I tossed his shoe back and forth between us to pass the time and Squirt whistled a nice tune. I think we were just trying to ignore Jessica talking loudly.

There was a click at the door and I looked up.

"It's just the guards." Brad said and caught my toss. The door was pushed open and Annabeth stood in the doorway.

"Percy!" She gasped and dropped her knife. It felt as though my chest was filled with light in the dark hallway.

The keys in her hand jingled as she ran towards me.

"Just on time, Wise Girl!" She laughed as her fingers fumbled with the keys. I could feel her breath on my chest, she was warm and smelled just like lemon shampoo, as usual. She tried seven out of 15 keys before my bars finally swung open.

For a moment, I looked at her, the gold glinted off her hair as the sunlight hit the curls and made her eyes storm like a tornado. Then I hugged her, glad that this was all over with and I would go home soon.

"Hey, I'm glad I found you." She said, muffled breath in my shirt. "Why do you always get lost?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I took a step back.

"Just a habit maybe?" I smiled and she pulled my collar down to kiss me.

"Get a room lovebirds." Jessica said. Annabeth turned around to look at her with a smile.

"Why not get us out of here?" Clarisse suggested. I nodded and in about five minutes, we were able to unlock everybody's cell. Jessica and Brad hugged and Squirt held onto Jessica's hips.

"Okay, follow me. I can get us downstairs but I don't know where the door is." Annabeth said. I grabbed the fallen soldier's sword and hefted it in my hand. It would do for not. Annabeth took lead, with me following behind her, then the three others in the middle with Clarisse covering the back. She wielded the guard's helmet for "definite smashing".

A series of turns winded us through a maze of halls. Somehow the braniac in front of me had remembered every turn back to this giant room.

Four stairwells were in every corner and a lower level had four guards who were sitting or leaning up against the wall.

"The only exit looks like it should be over there." Brad pointed. There was a dark hallway on the opposite side of the room.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Does it hurt to check it out?"

"Annabeth, how did you get in here in the first place?" Clarisse asked.

"I fell onto the roof. Not fun."

"Okay, let's just get the hell out of here." Jessica whispered. I felt something tug at my fingers. Squirt tugged at my fingers and pointed. Soldiers were already starting to walk towards us, coming in from the left.

"Shit, guys, we need to leave." I whispered and ushered everybody towards the right. I had to push Brad's head down and hush Squirt's footsteps. I held Annabeth's clammy hand and felt her heart pulse in her wrist.

"Hey!" One of the guards screamed.

Then we ran.

**A/N: Okay, I have some good ideas for next chapter. Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not posting soon! I have been working on a House of Hades story and I am really pleased with how it turned out. Thank for your patience!**

Percy's POV:

Once we were uncovered by the guards, I didn't even try to keep everybody hidden under the railing.

"Run!" I yelled, hoping everyone got the message that this was urgent. I had the sword in one hand and with the other, I was gripping onto Annabeth's wrist. We held up the back while Clarisse was in front, the others were running in front of us.

I could tell the guards were drawing in close behind. We made the corner and now all we had to do was run straight ahead and go through the door in the wall. Sure there was a chance that some guards were going to catch us on the adjoining aisle, but I wasn't seeing anybody.

Clarisse filed through the door and Jessica went in. Brad had picked Squirt up, his small arms were wrapped around his neck and his legs were squeezed around his waist. Squirt was such a small boy that the football player could pick him up easily.

Brad filed through the door and now it was just a few feet that stood between Annabeth and I. I reached out for the door but Annabeth let go. I turned around and saw a guard on top of Annabeth.

"Percy!" Brad called from the doorway. The others were watched me as I jumped on the man and knocked him to the side. Annabeth jumped up as I hit him square in the jaw.

"Don't you _touch_ my girlfriend!" I yelled. I whipped a cut with the sword so he started to bleed from a cut on his cheek. I smacked him on the top of his head with the hilt of my sword and for an extra punch, kicked him in the groin.

"Keep going!" I yelled at Annabeth who was in the doorway. I started to run her direction but someone grabbed me from behind. Another guard.

My heart skipped a beat when the cool blade of a knife slipped under my throat. My adam's apple bobbed as I swallowed hardly. Annabeth yelled at him but I shot her a "don't-move" look.

"Man, just calm down." I said, trying to make friends with the guy who held my life in his hands. "Don't be stupid."

"Shut up." The guard said. I don't know what happens if you die in this limbo. Maybe if I die here, then I will return back to my real body at camp half-blood. Or maybe my soul will be trapped here and I will never get to the underworld. I don't know what is worse-spending my afterlife woven into Hades' underwater or spending it here, trapped.

"Don't move." He said and started walking backwards. I couldn't let myself get to far behind. Annabeth was already starting to inch towards me. I felt my hands clam up and the blade was cold against my skin.

Quickly, I jerked downwards and lifted the guard on my back. I started to roll him over my shoulder onto the ground, but I felt bone blade against bone as a knife lodged itself into my shoulder. He yelped as he hit the floor, a fiery pain was running through my veins. I took this chance and ran towards the door.

"Oh gods, _Percy!_" Annabeth yelled and shut the door behind me. The guards pounded on the door but I slumped on the floor, leaning against the door.

Right now there was no pain. The only thing going through me was adrenaline. I clenched my bottom lip and ripped the knife out of my shoulder. It hurt, but I watched blood ooze out of the wound.

Annabeth ripped a piece of her shirt around the hem and tied it around my shoulder. It wasn't much help but I'm glad I gave her shaking hands something to do.

"We have to get out of here!" Brad said. He ran up to us. "If he dies inside the castle, then you can't leave. Trust me, it isn't pretty." Well that answered my question.

"I hardly doubt I'm going to die from a shoulder wound." I said. My teeth were clenched. Since this was all in my head, I couldn't tell if it was mental pain, or physically hurting.

"Yeah, it's probably going to just hurt like hell." Brad said.

"Got that right." I sighed and Annabeth helped me up.

We ran down the corridor. There was a single door at the end of the hallway. Clarisse, Jessica and Squirt were already standing in the light, casting long shadows down the walkway. Jessica held onto Brad's arm as he scooped Squirt up into his arms again and we ran outside.

The sunlight was bright but no guards were in sight. I saw the gate. Luckily, we were close. Maybe a football field away.

That football field distance was a curved and crooked stone floor. The flowers that grew between the cracks burst out the smell of a crisp spring morning. That was hard to mask the dreary look of the steep castle walls as they jutted out from the ground and rose in the sky like hands from the ground.

The stones underneath our feet were pointed at sharp angles. Every step jolted my heart beat into my shoulder. I could now feel the quick pain every step of the way as we jogged towards the gates.

I looked behind us and there were guards that were now starting to come out of the door we had just ran through.

The front of our line had reached the gates. It seemed to easy.

Behind us was a giant stone wall that hid the castle out of sight. Although in front of us was a steep cliff. There was no running around the castle for a way out. This was the only way, straight down.

I knew we had to jump.

"Jump!" I yelled.

"Prissy, I know you are crazy, but this is _insane!_" Clarisse screamed. She was inches away from teetering of the edge.

"He's right!" Annabeth backed me up. "We are being trapped by a figment of our imagination," She motioned to the castle walls. "The only way to free ourselves is to tell ourselves to be free." She put it in a better perspective.

Brad looks at me as everyone else is tentative on the edge. The guards are getting closer. "Will it work?" He asks. I swallow, still uncertain.

"Yes." I said. His brown hair is windswept and sticking to his forehead. Squirt has his blonde head buried in his shoulder. The little boy is motionless but his muscles are clenched to Brad. Jessica's eyes bounce from the edge to Annabeth to the guards and back to the edge.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand for something to hold onto.

Brad looks over the edge and pulls Jessica to his hip. She hugs his waist, clenches her eyes closed, and Brad pushes Squirt closer to him. All three friends topple over the cliff.

"What the-?!" Clarisse screams. She groans and stretches her arms out like a bird. Her body topples over into nothingness and now it is just Annabeth and I.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." She kisses me and grips onto my shirt collar. Annabeth takes a step back and falls, dragging me down too.

As we fall, I wrap my arms closer around her and I can't which direction is up.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience! I appreciate it! Yay, another chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alright, I'm thinking this and one more chapter and then it's going to be goodbye. But feel free to check out my other stories. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

I came back to reality with a gasp and a jump.

"Hey, hey, hey" My vision was a bit blurry but the person who talked pressed my shoulders to the mattress underneath me.

I cleared my throat. "Mom?" I focused my eyes on her. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and she was leaning on the side of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm good." I said. My mom wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close.

"I was so worried!" She said, her voice was muffled in my neck. I felt Paul's hand on my leg and started to sit up.

My mom helped me into a sitting position and I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh gods, Annabeth!" I said and stumbled over to her bed. She was laying on top of the covers in the bed next to me. She was still out and her hair was spread across the pillow and some strands were tangled and in her mouth.

"Percy, take it slow!" My mom said and tried to pull me back into bed.

"Is she okay?" I asked and leaned on my palms. My hands sunk into the mattress and her body rolled towards my fingers.

"We don't know. She fell asleep like you did an hour or two ago." Paul said.

"And you let her?" I could feel my voice raise. My teeth grinded and my muscles clenched.

"She said she wanted to." Chiron appeared at the door.

"That doesn't mean you let her!" I said. I couldn't get angry now. I stretched a few more times in my legs and my mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, calm down." She whispered.

"Not until she-" Just then Annabeth jolted in her bed and her eyes popped open. "Annabeth!" Her grey eyes focused on my face and her expression was blank. "Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked.

"Percy!" She flung her arms around my neck and I smiled. The side of her neck smelled like fabric softener and her breath blew across my back. "I was so scared." I pulled her up into a sitting position.

"We'll go let Chiron know you are up." Paul said. My mom put a hand on my shoulder and then they both left the room. I turned back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I can't believe you came after me!" I said. Annabeth graced her fingers on my face and I leaned my head into her palm.

"I had to. You would have done the same for me." It was true. I would have looked for her even farther than the end of the world.

"I love you."

"I know." She said. Annabeth's hair was a beautiful golden. "I can only imagine the physics behind that castle."

"Only, you." I laughed and kissed her. She smiled and pulled away.

I helped her up and we both stretched our legs out. We made our way out of the door and down the hall of the big house. I think we were both leaning on each other.

We heard a shriek down the hall and whipped around. A door a few away from where we just came out of opened and two bodies rushed out, hand in hand.

I laughed and Annabeth leaned into me with a smile as Chris swung Clarisse in his arms. She giggled and kissed him.

"Hey, guys." I said. Clarisse shot me a look and broke away from Chris, but he never let her hand go.

"Get out, _Prissy_." She hissed. Chris blushed a bright red in his cheeks but pulled her closer to his hip. She wrapped an arm around her waist and both smiled.

"Free country." I shrugged my shoulders. Annabeth giggled into my shoulder and we all went outside.

I was glad to have the fresh air to breath in and happy to not be confined to a small cell. There were campers walking around the grassy field and the sun shone down happily. Some smiled and waved, some campers looked at us with a glare.

I saw the younger campers. I recognized the small group of campers who I was training before I passed out. One of the boys smacked the girl's arm.

"See, I told you that you didn't kill him!" He chuckled and the girl blushed. Then the group ran off. Annabeth squeezed my hand and we laughed.

"How are you feeling?" I turned around. Chris and Clarisse were behind us and looked too. Chiron was standing at the doorway.

"Great!" Annabeth exclaimed. Clarisse popped her neck and each of her knuckles cracked like a symphony of hollow sounds.

"I would take it easy for the next few days, but you all look just fine." He mused over, crossing his arms.

"Alright." I said, wanting to get back to sword fighting.

Then something hit me. We jumped off that ledge with 6 people. Half of us are at camp… Where are Brad, Jessica, and Squirt right now? Are they dead?

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"You have that stupid look on your face when you think about something really hard." She smiled. I pulled her closer. I could feel the heat coming from her.

"I need three golden drachmas."

**A/N: Alright, well I think the next chapter will be the last. Please, read and review! YAY! Have a nice day!**


	14. Ending!

**A/N: Okay, if I write it correctly, this should be the last chapter. I am really glad that I am almost done, I love accomplishing something.**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I stood on the top of the hill and waited for the car to come.

"Is he here yet?" Annabeth asked and knelt down in the grass.

Brad was coming today.

After we woke up that day, I sent an IM to Jessica and Squirt. It came up blank, but for Brad, my IM appeared to a teenage boy sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. I called out his name and a worried father was sitting at his side. He looked up and startled out of the chair. I told him everything and he agreed to send Brad to camp as soon as he was discharged from the hospital. Apparently a few hours ago, Brad awoke from his long coma and now he was on some drugs to help with some tests coming up.

I thanked him for his time and it's been a month since we woke up and Brad flew out this morning.

"I'm not sure when he's coming. He called Chiron when he left the airport. Should be soon." I told her and sat next to her in the grass.

Then I heard the hum of an engine and a little yellow taxi slid across the road below. It stopped and Brad got out of the car. He was jumping his leg by the back of the car as the driver unlocked the trunk. He pulled out the suitcase and the taxi sped off.

I ran down to him, not sure if Annabeth was behind me.

Brad looked up and smiled.

"Hey, man!" I said. He dropped the handle of his suitcase and embraced me in a hug. I clapped his back and we pulled away. His brown hair was long and tousled and his eyes were taking in every aspect of the area. Brad had aged in the face a bit, he was taller and had a sad look.

"It's beautiful up here." He said.

"You just wait until you get over the hill." I smirked and grabbed his suitcase. "Welcome to Camp-Half Blood."

Annabeth was leaning on one leg against Thalia's tree, one arm wrapped around the upper trunk. I noted how her hair blew strands in her face as the wind whipped through.

"How are you holding up?" I asked. Brad stopped on the hill and turned around to the sun that was a bright ball in the sky.

"Percy, I have been asleep for the last several years. Since I woke up, I learn that my girlfriend never stayed loyal, and my best friends, Squirt and Jessica, they are gone." He said and looked at the horizon. "I'm doing alright." He smiled.

I know what he's going through. It's really hard to find out you lost someone. Bianca's death was on me, Charles saved me, and I still get uneasy when my birthday comes around-because of Luke. And all the other people who I have known over the years who are willing to give sacrifices for me.

"Well, here you will learn everything a demigod needs to know. And you're going to have to share a cabin with the other Aphrodite girls." I told him and we made our way towards Annabeth.

"Are they hot?" He smirked.

"Don't get any ideas. They are all your sisters and a few brothers." I laughed, tugging on his suitcase.

"Doesn't that make you and Annabeth…" He rolled his eyes in thought.

"Shut up. It doesn't count." I felt myself blush.

"Cousins?" He finished.

"Ha. HA." We reached the top and Brad got a good look at camp. All the campers, training, and strawberry fields.

"Hey Annabeth." He said, not looking away from the scene before us.

"Nice to see you, Brad. You know, without the whole trapped in a jail cell thing." She smiled and grabbed my hand and I squeezed.

"Yeah, you too." He said.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Brad had just gotten unpacked, and we finished dinner. I was confined to my own table while I shot Brad sympathetic looks as his sisters talked about hot boys around him. He sat with the few brothers at that table and didn't open his mouth unless he was putting food in. I looked at Annabeth just in time as she looked up from a big book on architecture in the 18th century. Her smile warmed my chest.

I had promised to help Brad train tonight.

"Are you sure?" He said. For a big guy built for football, he looked very uncomfortable holding a sword in his hand.

"Swing." I said. He lightly grazed his blade with riptide. "Once more, with feeling." I joked.

"I don't know… This doesn't feel right." He mused and set the sword on the floor. It clattered in the arena. "I don't think I'm ready…"

"Brad! You look at me." He did. "Do you know how many demigods have died because they don't know how to properly defend themselves?"

"No…" His voice quavered. Such a softy.

"Well, I don't know either. I'm sure Annabeth does. But that's not the point. You have to know how, so you can save your but when you or your friends are on the line." I hefted my sword in my grasp. "I'm going to swing at you in ten seconds. Are you going to get sliced to shreds, or are you going to do something about it?"

Ten. He didn't move.

Nine. Brad shuffled his feet and stared at them.

Eight, seven. Nothing.

Six. "Brad, I'm warning you."

Five, four, three. This is the part that I love watching. When a demigod finally accepts that this is their life.

Two. Brad drops to the ground and picks up his sword.

One. I swing and meet metal.

**A/N: Alright, that's the end!**

**I really appreaciate all the reviews/favorites/susbscribers! You all are very encouraging. I didn't' think this was going to be a hit, but I'm glad I could write something you enjoy! It's very amazing, that feeling when you can put another story behind you, after all this work.**

**Smilequigley96**

**Elliefs**

**DrewTheSeagull**

**Head Over Heels Is Standing**

**AlyaJackson**

**Zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis**

**TheSonOfZeus**

**Anonomous**

**All guests and future reviewers!**

**I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much or more!**

**And please as always,**

**Have a wonderful life. Make the most of it!**


End file.
